


Book of the Past

by melodicVoice



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aftermath of Violence, Amnesiac Reader, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Multi, Mystery, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, The relationship is gonna be a secret until a certain chapter, You can add yourself in or an OC you have, btw you have amnesia, have fun, jfc thats a lotta relationships up there, just to let you know, might make a different version of this but with male reader, most of them will be gone when that certain chapter comes up, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicVoice/pseuds/melodicVoice
Summary: *Summary will update as story goes on.On hiatus until further notice. (And when I get back into FFXV)You wake up in the middle of a forest and you were injured. You tried to remember what happened before waking up but you couldn't. There's only two things you remember about yourself.Your name is (Y/N) (L/N) and you were sent here to do something, but you don't know what it is.You thought you were going to die in the forest until you hear footsteps and squawking.You feel that today is going to be the start of something amazing.





	1. Prologue

Slowly waking up to the sound of dancing trees, you let your eyes look around. Your throat felt dry and you're hurting all over. But why did you wake up here?

"H-H..." you tried to call. But a cough grew up from your throat, interrupted your plea of help.

You doubt that anybody will hear you.

  
_'Why-'_ you thought to yourself, _'why am I here...? Who am I? Most importantly..._

**_'Why can't I remember?'_ **

  
The moon shone gracefully through the forest, you heard noises coming out of nowhere. Growling, that you heard. One day here and you're already fresh meat.

Or so you thought.

A sound of footsteps and squawking was heard throughout the forest and you could see a faint beam of light coming your direction. You would sit up but it feels like that your whole body has been squashed by a behemoth.

You could see five pairs of red, glowing eyes from the bushes.

 _'Yup,'_ you thought again, _'I'm dead.'_

The squawks got closer and you closed your eyes for the sweet embrace of death. Five creatures jumped from their hiding places and attacked, until you heard clanking and gunshots.

Shocked by the sudden sounds, you snapped your eyes open and saw four men attacking the creatures. Sure they were outnumbered but it was being dealt with as if it was a game for them.

The fight lasted for a while and you could tell that the last enemy was defeated by hearing it fall next to you. Footsteps got a little bit closer and you could tell that they were looking at you.

 "It appears that we're done here." one of the men said with an English accent.

 

 "We are but... What are we going to do with her?" asked another of them but with a deeper tone.

 

  _'Her? Oh, they must have meant by me.'_ realized in your head.

 

 "I say we bring her to camp! What do you say, Noct?" quickly answered another of them.

 

 "Well," supposedly decided Noct, "I don't want the daemons to get her and she doesn't look so good."

 

  _'Damn right I am.'_ you responded in your mind.

  
After your response, you fell asleep. Probably because of the damage you somehow took and while sleeping, you felt someone carrying you from the ground to another location which partially woke you up. For a few seconds after being lifted, you then fell into a deep sleep.


	2. The Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group saved you from the attack last night, time to find out who they are. Wait, what's that over there?
> 
> Oh yeah there's some fighting here too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The primary weapon has been decided as the dual daggers but the secondary was tied for broadsword and firearms/guns. Instead of doing a tiebreaker poll, I will choose the secondary and make it a secret until the time comes. Most likely in the third or second chapter.

'...Huh?' you questioned yourself, you woke up lying down on your back instead of your stomach. Also, it feels a little bit comfy. But you heard some chatter from outside and you could tell that there's four men talking. They're probably the ones who saved you from those "daemons".

 "While you three are bickering, I'll check on our guest." said an English accented voice.

 In response, another voice begged him, "Come on Ignis, can I see her too?"

 "Nice try Prompto, you just wanna take a picture of her." Noct pointed out.

 The hyper man countered him, "Really, 'cause I wasn't the one who kept trying to hug her while sleeping,"

 "Wha- That was one time!"

 "Just go check on her, Iggy." sighed a gruff voice.

Their argument was kind of making you laugh, to be honest. You quietly giggled at their bickering until you saw a shadow of someone appearing on the tent flaps.

You sat up to wait for him to enter the enormous tent, you also got a chance to look at how you were taken care of. There was bandages on the cuts and scratches on your arms and legs, you felt that there was a bandage wrapped around your forehead. You bet that you had a really, REALLY bad injury there.

Right now, you are wearing a plain light gray tank top and dark gray leggings. It would be awkward to be healed up completely naked so it makes sense why you were wearing these.

Next to the left side of the tent, there was a lit electric lamp, and a pile of clean clothes folded, a pair of black boots with laces, and a light gray watch. The boots, and watch were all sitting on top of the clothing.

The tent's flaps flipped up open and in your view was a tall man wearing glasses and he had his light brown hair spiked up, his clothing was a bit classical but it did fit him.

His eyes widened at the sight of you up, but he was probably glad that you're fully awake. He called three names over to see you now that you're awake. You were interested by how they looked since you've only got a glimpse when you were in the forest, so it might be a good chance to meet and thank them for saving you.

The order of who entered was the spectacled man, a black vested blonde, a muscular tall man, then a dark haired boy. He does look a bit younger than the other but it might be his height.

 "Aw yeah, she's up!" Prompto exclaimed.

 "Pipe down, Prompto. You might scare her," the muscular man cautioned him.

 "Right, sorry."

 "So um," Noct walked up to you from between Prompto and the man who shushed him, "how are you feeling?"

 "Does painful count?" you sarcastically asked.

 "Oh, right,"

 "You tried your best, Noct." assured Iggy. He turned to you and you gave your attention to him, he then asked, "What's your name, young lady?"

 "My name? It's-" you paused for a second, it still hasn't come back to you, "huh?"

 "Is there something wrong?" Prompto asked.

 "I... I don't know my name..." you were confused, how could you not know your own name?

 "Uh-oh," said the man next to Prompto and he later asked, "do you at least remember how or why you're here?"

You shook your head. In response, they frowned then stepped outside for a while to discuss a topic quietly. You thought that they're discussing about how they're going to take care of you but you did hear the word "amnesia" from one of them.

They went back in the same order they did when you woke up. But this time, they had worried faces on them. You would ask about why they're worried but it might cause more problems. But you don't know their names yet so you'll ask that.

 "Since I don't remember anything, what's your names?" you asked.

 The blonde shoved Noct out of the way, "Name's Prompto!"

 Then the muscular shoved Prompto out of the way, "Gladiolus, but call me Gladio or Gladdy."

 Being the proper man he is, Iggy walked up and introduced himself, "My name's Ignis Scientia."

Their names were interesting so far. You're not sure if Ignis prefers to be called with nicknames because he was a gentleman, so you decided to call him by his name just in case.

After that was Noct's turn, you could tell that he is shy but you don't mind that. Ignis could tell that he was going to have a hard time introducing himself, "Now we figured out that you have amnesia, I think it's safe to tell your highness's full name,"

 "Wait, your highness?"

 "This is Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum,"

 "Oh um, nice to meet you, Prince Noctis!"

 "Don't get too formal with me, call me Noct instead,"

 "But, isn't it proper to call a royal that?"

 "It is but-" Prompto said but then was interrupted.

 Gladio interrupted him, "Noct here has been declared dead along with his dad and his fiancee,"

 "What? Why? Also, fiancee?" you asked, so many questions were buzzing around in your mind!

Noct took the spotlight and answered your questions. You learned that Insomnia, the kingdom of Lucis, was attacked by Niflheim and in war with them, Lady Lunafreya Nox Floret, his fiancee, and what he has to do as the King of Kings.

It was a lot to take in but you understood it well. You stayed in camp with them for the day and Ignis's cooking was delicious, but you still wanted to know why you were here.

* * *

 

The next morning, you woke up to the sound of an alarm coming from someone's phone. Slowly, you got up and scratched your head a bit. At least that the pain's gone, so you took off the bandages wrapped around your forehead and let your (H/L) (H/C) hair loose. But you felt a little bit of weight on you which is making you lean back down a bit.

You looked around and you saw Prompto and Gladio waking up, Ignis was already up and waiting for the others, but apparently Noct was locked onto you. At least that problem's solved. You tried to pry him off of you but he kept holding on.

"Really? C'mon Noct..." you still tried to pry him off of you but still, he's not letting go.

 "Wait for him to get up, he's a heavy sleeper," advised Gladio.

 "That's gonna take ages! Why not throw him into a lake?" Prompto groaned.

 "I don't think that I can swim though... And you'll throw me into the lake with him too!"

 "Huh, I didn't actually think about that."

You sighed then admitted defeat to pry him off of you. You watched at the sleeping prince dozing away.

A few minutes later, you felt him move a bit and saw him sitting up but with his eyes closed. The others left the tent once he got up and the sunlight was blindingly bright when you saw it.

 To wake him up, you grumbled at him, "Do you mind hugging me like I'm a stuffed animal?"

 "Yeah, sure... Wait, what?" Noct finally opened his eyes and saw his arms around you. He immediately unlatched them and stood up while trying to hide his blush.

 "The others are outside eating breakfast,"

 "Gotcha, thanks." embarrassingly sputtered Noct, he left the tent in a hurry to join the others. You quietly laughed at what happened then left the tent to join the boys.

* * *

 

 "Ah, Clover. There you are," Ignis said.

 "Clover?" you asked, you wondered who that is.

 "We decided to call you Clover until you remember your name,"

 "Hm... Clover, Clover..." you kept echoing "Clover" over and over again until Prompto interrupted.

 "What's wrong, Clove? Don't you like it?"

 You waved your hands vigorously in front of you, "No, not at all! It'll take some time getting used to. That's all,"

 "So Noct, are we going to meet Iris in Lestallum?" Gladio asked Noct.

 "Yeah, you two must be really worried about each other. Oh right," the dark haired royal turned around to inform you what you weren't understanding, "Clove, Iris is Gladio's little sister. You two might get along well."

 "More flower names?" you took a while to think who else had flower names in the group, "Oh, Gladio, you must be the one that chose that name for me."

He crossed his arms and nodded to answer. Everybody went to pack up the site and Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio went back to the tent to pick up anything they brought. You probably brought something while they were taking care of you, so you went to the tent to check.

And apparently, you were right. There was a dark brown satchel, tattered and worn, sitting on the right side of the tent. You picked up the satchel and checked what was inside it.

Inside was a book cover, all hollow and no pages. You wondered why there was an empty book inside the bag, but you shrugged and just brought it along with you.

Since you were already in the tent, there was still a bunch of camping supplies out on the site. It was obviously not time to leave yet so you took the time to change into the clean clothes that was folded next to the lamp.

* * *

 

You left the tent and fixed the slightly dilapidated satchel hanging around you. You were wearing your tank top under a black leather vest, that looks like that it used to be a jacket but its sleeves were torn, a short, dark gray skirt over your leggings, and the laced boots covering the leggings all the way up to her knees.

Coming from the edge of the campsite, a whistle was heard. You turned towards them and Gladio looked at you with his arms crossed.

 "Maybe you should join the Crownsguard. Black looks great on you,"

 "Aw, thanks Gladio."

A click from the right side of you came out of nowhere, startling you. You looked at the source of the sound and saw Prompto taking pictures of you.

 "I've seen many girls during the trip before but you look even better than them. How about we go out for lunch at Lestallum later? It's on me."

Despite his horrible attempt at flirting, you admit that he was pretty cute trying hard to flirt with you. Instead of replying to his flirts, you just simply ignored those and allowed Prompto to continue.

 He was still taking pictures of you until you heard Ignis clear his throat, "Let's go, we're moving."

* * *

 

It's been hours inside the fancy, black car they called, the Regalia, when going to Lestallum. Ignis was driving while you and the rest of the boys were talking about themselves, what they'll do after the wedding, and what they plan to do after the war. There were times when Noct sat on the back and not in his seat which caused you to be worried about him. Sometimes Ignis jolts the car forward while driving to get him to sit down which made you laugh.

You arrived in Lestallum and met Iris including a little boy name Talcott and an old man named Jared. You learned what happened during the Niflheim invasion then stayed the night in the hotel.

Luckily, you were sleeping with Iris since it would be awkward having a girl sleeping in a hotel room with guys. The both of you went to their room to discuss more about the invasion in Insomnia and about what happened to Lady Lunafreya.

When you looked at Noct, he was relieved that his fiancé is alive, thanks to Iris's info.

 "By the way, Clover," Iris asked, "when you regain your memories, what will you do?"

 "That's a good question. I think I'll continue what I was doing and probably live in Lucis somewhere after the war," you answered honestly.

 "I see, but what's inside that?" she asked again as she pointed to your satchel, causing you to look at it too. Her question piqued the others' curiosity in it.

 "That's what I want to know too," you sighed while taking out the hollow cover, "I think that this was supposed to be a book but all of the pages are gone,"

 "How strange..." voiced Ignis. Everybody else in the room were probably confused as well.

 The room was silent for a while until Noct broke it, "I think it's time to sleep. It'll get even more awkward if we stay up thinking about it."

Before you and Iris returned to your room, you both stayed in their room for a bit to look at pictures Prompto took then returned back to your room.

* * *

 

The next day, you were with Talcott, Jared, and the boys to explore the city of Lestallum. Like always, Noct was still sleeping but Iris decided to stay behind until he wakes up.

On the way back to the Leville from the power plant that he and Jared showed you four, Talcott had brought up an off topic subject to you and Prompto.

 "Hey, did you know?"

 "About what?" he asked the boy.

 "There's this legend going around, it's all about a sword and it's supposed to be nearby,"

 You became curious in this rumor Talcott brought up, "A sword, eh? Keep talking,"

 "Sure thing! The sword is thought to be behind a waterfall around here. I think it was called Greyshire Glacial Grotto,"

 "Oh man, Noct needs to hear this! Thanks Talcott."

The tour continued until you returned to the hotel, waiting for Noct and Iris to get back. You may not regained a memory yet, but you had fun.

Gladio and Talcott went back inside to hang out in the guys' hotel room, Ignis went back to the marketplace to buy ingredients, and you and Prompto sat at the table, outside of the hotel.

Prompto asked you, "What do you think of Lestallum?"

 "It's great!"

 "Good, good! Do you have any recollection of your past yet?"

 "Sadly, no... I didn't find anything that relates to it..."

 He frowned for a bit then cheered up, "Don't worry! Maybe you'll remember sooner or later. Of course we still gotta figure out that thing too."

Oh, right. The book! How did you forget that?

 You took out the cover and looked at it with Prompto, "I tried attaching a random piece of paper there, but no ordinary page from a book would fit in here. It might be magic but I highly doubt it."

 "It could be."

You saw Ignis coming from the direction to the marketplace come to the hotel, he was holding a plastic bag full of goods and entered the Leville.

 "Anyways, why were you excited about that?" you asked Prompto.

 "Excited of what?"

 "Y'know, the legend that Talcott told us!"

 "Oh! That. Back in the tent, Noct told you that he had to find something called Royal Tombs to be the King of Kings, right?"

You nodded, he continued, "Well... The sword in the legend sounds like a place for a Royal Tomb to be at. So far, we found some Royal Tombs in caves infested with daemons."

You saw Iris come from the distance and Noct following behind her. Looks like they're done. They stopped at the front of the fountain and started to talk about something.

The blonde sitting next to you, nudged your right arm and whispered, "You think that they're on a date?"

 "Pfft, I highly doubt that."

Iris then walked to the entrance of the hotel. She waved to us as she entered the building then disappeared at the staircase.

You two followed Iris inside the building. You saw Ignis, Gladio, Talcott, and Jared on the left of the entrance and walked to them while Iris went upstairs to your hotel room.

Noct entered the hotel and walked towards us. Prompto, being excited as usual, asked Talcott to tell him what he told you and him during the tour.

 "It may well be one of the lost tombs," Ignis pondered.

 Gladio looked at Noct and asked, "Check it out?"

 "For sure. Thanks for the tip, Talcott," Noct answered.

 Talcott smiled and nodded, "You're welcome!"

* * *

 

You, Ignis, Prompto, Gladio, and Noct left Lestallum to check the Royal Tomb. Ignis drove the Regalia to a rest stop, near a convenience store.

Noct blew a whistle and five big, yellow, feathered birds had appeared next to you and the others.

 "Now Clover, these are chocobos," Noct informed you, "they're our transportation when the Regalia can't take us off road, and they also help us in battle."

 "And they are really cool and cute! I always wanted to ride a chocobo until we went to Wiz!"

 "You better be glad that we nearly died fighting that damned behemoth for you." Noct reminded Prompto.

You would ask what happened but you decided to hold it in for now. You rode your chocobo into the forest then to the entrance of the waterfall, following the Crown Prince.

It was nearly sundown, so daemons were bound to appear before they get in.

All of you dismounted your chocobos, turned on a flashlight, and entered the cave. Gladio supplied you a flashlight and a few Potions before you entered while Noct gave you a warm flask with smoke escaping from the top.

You entered the freezing cave and fought some daemons on the way to the tomb; you mostly stayed away from the fight since you have no firearms or any weapons on you. But for some reason, the cave felt all too familiar to you. Have I been here before? You thought.

After hours of getting lost and exploring the dungeon, the five of you were finally on the right path to the tomb.

 You shivered, "Whew... No wonder why it's called Greyshire Glacial Grotto..."

 "I would kill for some hot chocolate..." Prompto shivered too.

 "I would go to a warm, comfy bed after this," Noct responded.

 "Now, now Noct. We're close to the tomb," Ignis assured him.

 "And how are YOU not freezing?" Prompto questioned Gladio.

 Gladio boasted, "I can endure the cold better than you."

While walking through the cave, another set of daemons popped up and they summoned their weapons. Why can they summon theirs but not me? You thought.

You watched them fight another set of Imps but this time, there was something new. You were near the tomb but there were two ghosty daemons and one slime-like daemon mixed in with the fight.

 "Clove! Use the Fire flask!" Noct shouted out to you while fighting with an Imp with a polearm.

You popped off the lid and threw it at the slime, causing flames to explode from the flask and engulf the slime, dealing heavy damage on it.

Prompto shot an Imp while Ignis is attacking one of the two ghost daemons with Gladio. Noct defeated two of the Imps attacking him then switched to the other ghost that them alone.

You watched the fight for a bit until you saw Noct getting roughed up. He looked badly damaged, so you rushed in going towards the daemon.

 Gladio saw you rushing towards it and called out to you, "Clover, it's too dangerous!"

 Ignis saw you next and urged you, "Fall back! You're unarmed!"

You ignored them and out of instinct, you opened both of your hands and two objects appeared in your hands.

 "Ha!" you stabbed the daemon with the weapons in your hands, immediately defeating it.

You looked at your weapons you were holding. You were dumbfounded at the sight of dual daggers in your grasp.

"So I can summon my weapon..."

"Guys, I can't take care of them on my own!" shouted the blonde while shooting his revolver at an Imp next to a Flan.

You ran towards the Imp and stabbed it with one of your daggers.

Noct finished off the Flan with his sword and dusted off his hands.

 "Thanks, Clove," Prompto thanked.

 "No problem, Prompt,"

 "So you can fight," Gladio noted as his greatsword dispersed in the air.

 "It looks like it. I wasn't sure if I was a fighter myself prior to losing my memories,"

 Ignis cleared his throat, "Anyways, Noct. The door to the tomb is near. Are you ready?"

 "Ready as ever."

Noct unlocked the door with a key and you saw a spacious room with a table of a statue that looks like a man holding a sword.

Noct held out his hand in front of him and the sword started to float and glow blue. The blade pointed towards him and flung to his chest.

He looked fine after being penetrated by the blade, but three weapons, looking like crystals, floated around him then disappeared.

 Ignis asked, "Shall we go?"

 Noct shrugged, "Sure, let's go."

The boys turned to the door except for you.

 Ignis noticed that you were looking at something on the tomb, "Is something the matter, Clover?"

The boys turned back around to see you staring at the tomb.

You walked towards the table and picked up a written piece of paper.

You took out the hollow cover from the satchel and opened it, placing the paper into the cover.

 "Huh? It fits perfectly and- Ugh...!"

Your head started to hurt tremendously. They started to panic and rushed to your side.

* * *

 

  
_You're inside the same cave and area, but it was colder than usual._

_You look the same but your attire is a bit different, you were wearing a long, dark gray, hooded scarf with some tears on the end. Your boots were the same but there were no laces, there were straps on both left and right sides on each boot except that they were unstrapped. The leggings have been replaced by torn, black jeans and your top has been replaced by a light gray sweater with the shoulders black. Also, you had fingerless, black leather gloves on too._

_Beside you on the left was an middle-aged man with slicked back, black hair, wearing mostly black. He had a fedora, sunglasses, and a cigarette in his mouth. His attire looked like a business suit, but the jacket was not completely buttoned up. It was opened and showed his light grey dress shirt and his tie, striped black and gray. His shoes looked like what a politician or someone would wear to a dance, ordinary black dress shoes._

_There was another presence in the room, a dirty blonde woman who was a year or two younger than you[1], standing next to you on your right. She had pilot goggles around her neck and wore a pair of leather, dark red gloves. Her hair was short, cut up to her base of the neck, all messy. She was also wearing a dark gray leather jacket that had a symbol, but you couldn't tell how to describe it or what it is; the jacket was covering her top, which was a white turtleneck. Her jeans looked a bit worn, the blue was wearing off and there were holes forming on her thighs and the front of her right leg. The boots were not on heels, they looked like pirate boots but with tears at the top and the brown was also wearing off._

_"The boss had to send us here," you sighed and slid a finger over the statue holding the sword._

_"Shuddup. He said that if we bring that weapon to him, the Crystal would be up and going again," the man grunted._

_"Does he really need this? It's so... old," questioned the blonde._

_"You know what happens if we don't complete our mission," you turned and looked up at her, "we get fired,"_

_"Geez, alright. I hear you (Y/N), we'll snatch that stupid sword and send it to him," then she grumbled as she placed her hands on the handle, "no wonder why the (L/N) are so bossy, work is first..."_

_"Were you saying something, Soram?" You snapped at your pilot._

_She jumped and immediately answered, "N-No ma'am! Everything is a-okay!"_

_Soram picked up the sword and gave it to the man, "Lacertus, can you hold this for me? I gotta keep my hands full when flying the ship,"_

_"...Fine, don't crash it before we arrive," he blew a puff of smoke, threw it on the ground, and stepped on the cigarette with his right heel, "Captain, are you coming?"_

_You nodded, "Of course. I'll lead the way." Then you turned to the entrance and walked away from the table._

A bright light blinded you.

* * *

 

_You opened your eyes._

_"Huh?"_

_You were floating in a void, nothing in sight but just you._

_You are glowing a bit, but you could hear footsteps of someone walking towards you._

_You squinted at the sound to see if there is someone coming until you see a faint light coming from the distance and a silhouette in front of it._

_When they got closer, a woman in a dress with her eyes closed and long, black hair was in front of you._

_The light from behind her engulfed the darkness around you._

_"I see that you've regained a memory,"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"My apologies. I am Gentiana, messenger of the Oracle and the gods,"_

_"The Oracle? Does that mean you work for Lady Lunafreya?"_

_"Indeed," she answered, "and I have summoned you here to tell you an urgent message,"_

_"Really? What is it?"_

_A messenger for a royal AND the gods meeting with you? This was surprising._

_"(Y/N) (L/N), the path you are walking on will be difficult. You will recover your memories throughout the journey and protect the King of Kings on his quest to save his kingdom. You must escort him safely to Altissia, where the Oracle and the King of Kings will meet. But there will be times where there will be a fork in your path. Choose wisely and you'll find your real identity and purpose in this world,"_

_"Wait, in this world? What do you mean by that?"_

_Gentiana chuckled and answered, "You will have to find out yourself."_

_You asked once more, "But what's with the book I have?"_

_"That book of yours is a special object. It is known as the Mnemosyne. Every single being has their own Mnemosyne, it contains multiple pages of their memories,"_

_"So somehow, all of my pages fell out and I can't remember anything?"_

_She nodded and spread out her arms in front of her, up to her chest, "Farewell, young traveler and traverse safely."_

_The light that engulfed the void started to blind you._

* * *

 

The headache wore off.

You woke up from the headache and looked around you.

All that you see is the inside of a car and it's mostly black. You could tell that the car is moving because of the small bumps you feel underneath you.

It's daylight and you had to blink a bit to focus your vision.

_'What was that? (Y/N) (L/N)...'_

You looked above you and you see Gladio reading a book, when you looked down, Noct was taking a nap.

You looked back at him and he looked down at you.

 "Mornin' princess. How are ya feeling?"

You slid your upper body down from Gladio's lap and sat up on your seat, accidentally waking up Noct, "The headache's gone now, that's for sure."

 "Good for you." Noct yawned.

Prompt looked back at you, "You fainted in front of the tomb so Gladio had to carry you to the Regalia,"

 "Wait, what about the book?"

 "Don't worry, the book is safe with Specs."

 Ignis answered from the front, "Indeed, the book is safely right here. After we left the waterfall, Noct had a headache too but it wasn't quite as severe as yours."

The Regalia just went through a tunnel and now in Lestallum's parking lot. Ignis parked the Regalia to an empty, nearby spot to the stairs then turned it off.

All of you left the car and walked to the Leville, but then Noct had another headache right when the five of you entered.

 "Is he okay, Gladdy?" Iris asked.

 "Don't worry, he's going to be fine," reassured Gladio.

 "I just saw the Disc..." Noct said.

 "The Disc?" you asked.

 "Probably the Cauthess Disc..." Ignis thought out loud.

 "Before you leave again, you guys should get some rest. You're been out there for two days." Iris said.

* * *

 

Before the five of you retired for the night, you mentioned that you have something to talk to them about privately.

Inside the guys's room, you were sitting on a bed next to Noct, Prompt sitting on the other, Gladio standing next to the window, and Ignis sitting on a chair.

 "Ignis, do you have my book with you?"

 "Of course, here you go, Clover." he took out the book from the inside of his coat and gave it to you.

 "Thank you,"

 "What are you going to tell us?" Noct asked.

 You answered, "This book right here actually used to contain my memories using pages--" you opened the book and showed the first page, "--and this is the only page I received and regained a memory from,"

 "So it is magic..." Prompt said.

 "Of course. It is called a Mnemosyne, everybody has one but they don't physically have it."

 Noct asked, "We don't? Why not?"

 "Sadly, I don't know... Someone visited me but they didn't tell me who or what keeps our Mnemosynes." You closed the book and looked up at Gladio and Ignis, "But that's not all. After I fainted, like I said, I regained a memory."

 Gladio asked, "Really? What's is it?"

 You respond, "My name is (Y/N) (L/N), my origin of where I came from is unknown, but I know that I've been in that cave before to deliver that sword to someone."

 "Wait." Noct snapped his head towards you, shocked, "The sword I just got?"

 You nodded, "Surprisingly, yes; I don't know who I was supposed to send this to someone I called as my boss."

 Immediately, for some reason, the topic switched, "(Y/N) (L/N)? That's pretty cute for a girl like you," Prompt flirted.

 "Aw, thanks, Prompt."

 "(Y/N) (L/N)... Sounds odd, but it seems to fit." Ignis said.

 "Can I call you (N/N)?" Noct asked, forgetting about the last topic.

You nodded. You need to tell Iris too so she won't keep calling you Clover.

One page down, you thought, let's keep going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]: The reader/Clover is 21 years old, so Soram is either 20 or 19. Her age will be up to you.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story in my phone's notes for a long time that I said, "Fuck it" and published it here. I'll hope that I don't drop this like what I did for my original story on dA. Btw I'm fine if you have some criticism to the story because I need some to improve my stories.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XV, its characters, and you/your own original characters. Square Enix owns Final Fantasy XV and its characters. I own my own original characters and this story.


End file.
